Merging Magic
by xoleil
Summary: HPxYGO. Yugi gets lost in muggle London, and finds his way into the Leaky Cauldron. Rated for safety. Discontinued.
1. The Leaky Cauldron

_A/N: Umm. Yeah.  I don't know why I'm writing this, and I'll be surprised if I get a review.  This isn't my main fanfic-writing account, but, meh, don't want my friends to know I'm writing Yu-Gi-Oh.  Much less crossover Yu-Gi-Oh with Harry Potter._

_I haven't read the manga, or seen the REAL, undubbed, non-KidsWB shows.  Don't get pissed at me, understand that 1.) my friends would never forgive me and 2.) my mother's an insane control freak bent on me never buying anything I want.  Plus I'm saving up to go to __England__ this summer, so, yeah.  No money's currently being spent on anything OTHER than my lunchtime cookies. ^^_

_Disclaimer: I don't own either Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter, so, don't sue me.  If you do… I can give you: exam notes, my number two pencil, and 150 pages on the Lewis and __Clark__ Expedition for Academic Decathlon.  Which is great, if you're an overachiever.  Or a decathlete.  But, otherwise, not too interesting, huh?_

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

*

*

*

**_The Leaky Cauldron_**

_Summer in __London__, _England___ – 1997_

*

//You're lost//

A boy with tri-colored hair stopped mid-step to frame a response to his darker half.  But, after truly thinking about it, he knew his yami was correct.

/So, what do you suppose I do, oh great one?  Last time I asked you for instructions, all I got was 'Hmm, turn left at the next intersection, we should eventually be able to orient ourselves if we get lost enough.'  Hmph.  We're still lost/

//For a gentle hikari, you can be rather cold.  Are you too stubborn, however, to ask for directions?//

At this, the boy looked around to take in his surroundings.  His piercing violet gaze saw nothing of too much interest.  An abandoned storefront with boards covering the windows, a raucous bar, and a door with the words _The Leaky Cauldron_ written directly above it.

//There, go to that one.  That Cauldron place, or whatever it is.  It doesn't look quite so dangerous, does it, Yugi?//

/It almost doesn't look like anything at all/

//Aww, go on.  All you have to do is walk in, ask the owner where we are, maybe get a map, and find our way back to the hotel//

/Fine.  **You take over/**

The boy, still standing in what would appear to be a trance to anyone who didn't know better, suddenly began walking toward the nearly imperceptible door, occasionally glancing around with his now crimson eyes, and opened the door.

Inside were dozens of people, all sitting in cozy booths in the corner, or laughing in groups at large tables.  It was apparently a bar, but not one so unfriendly as many Yami had seen.  The room was dark and somewhat hazy, but welcome.  Yami Yugi made his way hurriedly to the bar, where a man was cleaning mugs behind the counter.

Yami spoke in crisp English.  His hikari knew many languages he'd never heard, a talent he put to good use.  "Excuse me, sir, but, I was wondering if you could tell me where I am?"

"Why, you're in the Leaky Cauldron, 'o course.  Right at the entrance to Diagon Alley.  Where've you been buying your supplies until now?  Far as I know, this is the only place, other'n Hogsmeade you can buy all your supplies," the bartender replied in a comforting voice. "You did come here on your own, right?"

"Yes, of course, but, you see, I'm trying to find my way back to my hotel.  It's somewhere out there, but I can't seem to find where.  I've a plane to catch early tomorrow morning, and I'm hoping to catch at least a little sleep before the flight.  Can't sleep well in the air, you know…"  Yami trailed off.

/Wonder what he means… you can buy school supplies almost anywhere, can't you?/

The bartender looked puzzled for a moment before regaining his composure.  "Nope.  No maps.  Don't know much about Muggle London, neither.  Don't need to know much.  Never really had any need to go past Diagon Alley.  Got everything a wizard needs, it does.  Sorry young –"

Yami cut off the bartender before he could continue, "What do you mean, 'everything a wizard needs'?  Who are you?  Why must I find myself in the midst of all these terrible hoaxes?  Have you no shame?"

"Hoax?  No hoax, young sir.  Surely you must know.  Only magic-folk can find the doors to this humble pub.  Unless, of course, you're accompanied by some magic-folk.  Which you weren't.  So, you're a wizard.  Must be, to get in here…" the bartender's voice trailed while he went back to cleaning the mugs.  Yami simply stared.  Disbelief was the only emotion obvious on his face.

/Umm, Yami?/

//Yes Yugi?//

/What's he talking about?  We – I can't be a wizard.  Unless it's the puzzle, but…/

//The puzzle is not used for doing magic, it only harbors it.  It would not give us the ability to see magic doors.  Besides, if it were just the puzzle, only I would have seen the door.  We both saw it.//

/True, but - / The bartender's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Can I help you?"

"I don't know.  You say I'm a wizard.  How could I not know this?  If this is not a trick, then give me proof."  Yami's voice was commanding, and the bartender stepped back at it, so powerful an attitude did not fit so small a person.

The bartender pointed.  "There, that corner table.  See?  They're making that pitcher float.  And them – " he pointed again, "They're enchanting their quills to write what they say."

The young man turned to look at all these things.  His astonishment grew as he saw that the bartender spoke the truth.  "But – but how?" He stuttered.

"Magic?"  He replied, and stuck out his hand.  "Name's Tom, and you are…?"

"Yugi.  Yugi Motou."

"Odd name.  Not from 'round here, I suppose."  He heaved a sigh, "I can get you a room for the night, since the sun seems to be settin', and neither one of us really knows where you're supposed to be.  Do you have anything in your hotel you really need?  I'd hate to see you go out on those streets and get lost again.  London ain't the best place to be at night."

"No, nothing's at the hotel.  I was just at a tournament yesterday, and tomorrow was the next flight available for me.  They put me up in a new hotel for the night.  I have everything I need right here."

/Are you sure about this?/

//No, aibou, I'm not too sure about anything right now.  We've got the pitcher over there defying gravity, and the pen there that's writing on its own.  Would you be all too sure at this point?//

/Well, I suppose.  I hope you're right Yami.  I trust you/

Yami smiled to himself.  He couldn't help it.  His hikari was too gentle, too accepting.  It seemed they were switching roles at the moment, but both were very confused.

Tom's voice broke Yami's reverie once more, "Shall I call Professor Dumbledore?"

"Who?"

Tom chuckled, "He's a teacher at the school.  Great man." At Yami's puzzled look he continued, "He's headmaster over at Hogwarts.  He oversees all the students and teachers, you know, makes sure everyone's where they need to be.  Full name 'o the school's 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'.  He'd be the best to handle your admission and tutoring.  If, of course, you want him to?"

"Admission?  To the school?  And learn magic…?"  Yami knew internally he'd have to speak with Yugi.  But he would not overlook this opportunity to learn new magic. "I'll meet with him, if he can make time.  My flight can always be changed."

"Good, good… well, I'll owl him tonight, see if he can make some time to pay you a visit – or let you pay him a visit – tomorrow.  Here's your key – " the bartender held out an old key with a card reading '7' on it, "Fourth room on the right.  Have a good night, Mr. Motou."

*

Yami had retreated into his soul room after his discussion with the strange bartender.  Oddly, the former pharaoh believed him.  There was nothing telling him that this man was lying, but part of him felt the new revelations were nearly too good to be true.

/Yami, do you think I should go to this school and learn magic?  If, of course, they say I can?/

//I think you should speak with this Professor Dumbledore and hear what he has to say.  The decision is up to you, Yugi.//

/All right.  But what about my friends?  What about Jou and Honda and Anzu and Ryou and - /

//The decision is yours.  I can understand very well why you would reject any offer to learn in a school so far from your friends, but think about it Yugi:  This is a new opportunity.  This will be a chance for you to do something.  Isn't that what you're always complaining about?  Your lack of real purpose?//

Yugi knew he was defeated.  He dressed quickly and hurried down the stairs to see what news the bartender would give him.

*

"Mr. Motou, pleasure to see you about so early.  I sent that owl to the Professor, and I expect a reply around eight.  Right around breakfast…"

"Owl?" Yugi inquired.

"It's the system of mail we use.  More effective than that ridiculous Muggle post.  Yep, just give the letter to the owl, and off he goes to deliver it.  Quick and effective."

Yugi nodded.  It was understandable, he supposed, but he had another inquiry for Tom.  "What's a muggle?"

"Non-magic person.  They don't know much about magic.  Just what they read in fairy tales and stories and such.  There's another thing; don't go about Muggle London tellin' everyone you met you just found out you're a wizard.  Bad thing to do, that.  'Gainst our laws, too."

The teenager sighed.  /There seem to be a lot of things to learn in this magical world, Yami./

//Yes, but what would be the point of finding out you're a wizard and doing nothing with it?  Of course you have to learn, you can't just bbe/b something.  You have to get there first.//

/Hai.  I suppose/

The clock on the wall above the bar suddenly began chiming.  Eight in the morning.  And owl flew in through a nearby window and dropped a letter before Tom, then flew to a cage where its own meal had been set out.

"That'll be it!"  Tom exclaimed as he picked up the letter.  "Yep, right from the desk of Albus Dumbledore.  He wants to meet you right in here in two hours.  That good?"

Yugi nodded, "Yes, of course, that's fine."

"Good.  Now, I'll fix you up with some breakfast.  Then you can head over to Gringotts, get some money exchanged 'fore the Professor arrives.  He'll want you to have a wand, at least."

"A wand?"

"Of course!  What else would you be doing magic with, a stick?  No, you'll need a wand.  Perhaps, though, Gringotts can wait."

/I'm not entirely understanding what he's saying.  Are you?/

//I'm under the impression that Gringotts is a type of bank, or currency exchange.  If you decide to stay, you'll probably need to attain supplies, so I think he's simply rambling about all the things you'll need if you decide to go.  He's certain you will.//  Yugi smiled at his yami's reaction.  He was acting so predictably.  He was jumping to conclusions about Tom jumping to conclusions.

"I'll just get ready then.  Ten 'o clock?"

"Yep.  Ten 'o clock over in that little private meeting room." He pointed, "the Professor's lookin' forward to meeting you."

*

*

*

_So… how was it?  Like it?  Hate it?  Loathe it with the fire of six thousand suns?  No matter, please review.  I'll update more quickly if I get enough.  I have an idea for the basis of an entire fic, I just need the drive.  Drive as in reviews.  So, if you have a heart, review my lonely fic. :'(_


	2. Albus Dumbledore

_A/N: Not an excessive number of reviews, but, meh, I'll cope.  I like to write this, whether or not you like to read it.  And Yugi **does** have a reason for being in __London__.  I'll bring it up in this chapter.  And Yugi is sixteen, just like Harry will be when I introduce him. Make sense?  And, just so you know, Harry **was** born in 1981, making it, with him being sixteen, 1997.  So, yeah, there's my reasoning._

_And the reason, just in case anyone was wondering, that the paragraphs are so spaced out, is that I don't like reading fics that are so compressed.  So I space mine out.  Bah.  It works._

_Disclaimer:  If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter, do you really think I'd be wasting my time writing **fan**fiction.  No._

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

*

*

*

**_Albus_****_ Dumbledore___**

_Summer in __London__, __England__  -__ 1997_

*

Yugi found himself dressed and down in the private parlor before he'd realized any time had passed.  He seated himself and glanced up at the clock.  Nine fifty.  Nervous, he began shuffling his deck.

"What's that you have, young Mr. – hmm, Motou, is it?"

Yugi looked up to see a tall robed man in the door.  His hair shone silver, and the twinkle in his pale blue eyes was very comforting to the teenager.

"Just my dueling deck." He held them up for the professor to see. "I don't go anywhere without it.  Or my disk, for that matter."

"Hmm.  I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about, young man," he stated bluntly, "But we shall move on, shall we?  I am Albus Dumbledore, and Tom here says you've magical abilities, as far as he can tell.  I must, of course, verify this, but as far as we know, none can cross the barrier into the Leaky Cauldron without having magical blood, or being accompanied by someone with it."

Yugi nodded slowly, "Yes, but what if you're accompanied by someone?  Would you still see the door, or would you need to show it to them?"

The elderly professor looked down quizzically at  the boy, "No, you would not see the door.  I imagine it would be a bit of a shock, to be led into a wall and then see a bar.  But, no, muggles, accompanied or not, can bnot/b see the entrance to the pub."  He cleared his throat, "Now that we've closed that matter – " He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Yugi.

"Wha – "

The elder muttered a few words, his eyes closed and his face clear.  Yugi felt a strange sensation overcome him…

And then it stopped.

Professor Dumbledore looked at the short teen in front of him and smiled. "Congratulations Mr. Motou.  You're a wizard."

*

Yugi looked up at the man in shock.  The professor spoke before he could, "How we did not see you before, I do not know, but the test is undeniable.  You're a member of our world." He sighed, "Where exactly are you from, Mr. Motou?  Your name is undoubtedly unique."

"Well, Japan.  But – "

"Aha!" Dumbledore exclaimed.  "That's why we never saw you.  You were off of our charts.  The Ministry refuses to handle wizards in Japan.  They once did, but there was a revolt because they wanted to make their own school.  But it never happened.  And our ministry never sought any wizards out from there again."

"I see… Tom said I might go to school, if it turned out I was a wizard…" Yugi's voice trailed, he was quite content to let this eccentric old man do all the talking.

"Ah, yes.  You want to go to Hogwarts?"  Before Yugi could respond, he continued, "Let me explain some of it to you before you decide.  Hogwarts is a school for young witches and wizards eleven to seventeen, and you are…"

"Si – Sixteen" Yugi stuttered.

"That old, eh?  Very well.  You could still learn.  But, as I was saying, it's a boarding school of sorts a few hours away by train.  It was founded about one thousand years ago by the greatest witches and wizards of the day; Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffindor.  There last names are used for the houses now, but their school, and principles, are still carried on through their disciples.

"Once students turn eleven, they receive an invitation to attend the school via owl post.  And upon arrival to the school, they're sorted, and so forth.  Once a student reaches third year, he or she takes elective courses beside his or her required curriculum: Divination, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures.  They can be quite beneficial to choosing a career in the wizarding world, these electives.  But, aside from being useful, the school attempts mostly to harness the full potential of every student that enters its doors.  If you would like to attend, my staff would be more than willing to do everything in our power to catch you up to our sixth year students."

/What do you think, Yami?/

//As I said last night, hikari, the decision is yours.  I think it would be useful, and that will be my only input to the situation.//

Yugi heaved a sigh, /Fine.  Don't be angry with me if it turns out to be a mess, though…/

His yami laughed internally, //Have I ever been angry with you, though?//

/Well, there was that one - /

"Mr. Motou?  Have you heard anything I said?"  Dumbledore's voice snapped Yugi back into reality.

"Yes, sir.  I – I think I'd like to give Hogwarts a chance."

"Very well.  I daresay I can spare a few hours to show you the wonders of Diagon Alley.  First, however, to Gringotts.  If you've any money, you'll probably want to start an account.  You won't regret it."  The older man smiled. "Go on.  Get what you need.  We'll leave momentarily."

*

"Mr. Yugi Motou, was it not?  Write your name here." A goblin, as the professor had explained to Yugi about upon their entrance, said.

Yugi filled in his paperwork and handed a small stack of bills to the creature.  Albus Dumbledore gaped, "Mr. Motou, where, may I ask, did you obtain all this money?  It certainly is quite a bit for a young boy traveling alone…"

"That's why I was here in the first place, to earn that money.  Well, it wasn't really for the money, more the fact that I was invited and expected to go."

"And how, do tell, did you _earn this money?"  The professor's demeanor seemed as though he almost didn't _want _to know._

"Dueling.  There was a tournament this month.  Winner takes home a prize of five hundred thousand pounds.  It's not as substantial as some of the other tournaments, but I could barely turn down the invitation.  Besides, jiichan thought it would be good to see parts of another country."

"Jiichan?"

"Grandfather.  I've lived with him since I was six.  He's very concerned about my knowledge of history."

"I see.  And, how much money did you win from this tournament?"

Yugi looked askance at the man, "Five hundred thousand pounds… I thought I'd said that."  He shrugged and turned to thank the goblin that had completed his transaction.

*

"Ollivander's, the best place to find a wand in London."  Albus motioned to the small shop that seemed to be shoved right between a specialty robe shop and a secondhand bookstore.

Yugi walked in to see shelves upon shelves of small boxes.  Some were long, some small, but each was black and sleek.

A voice from beyond the desk called out, "How may I help you, young sir?  And master Dumbledore, what a surprise!  Step right up, you need a wand, I suppose?"

"Y- yes, a wand." Yugi sighed.  He seemed to have recently developed an uncanny knack for stuttering in _every situation._

"Very well.  Let's try this – " The man handed a wand to Yugi, "Nine and a half inches, phoenix feather and oak,"

Yugi was confused, but waved it back and forth at the shopkeeper's urging.

"No, no… we'll have to keep trying." He muttered, as he snatched the wand back.

Half an hour later, Yugi walked out of Ollivander's with his new wand, eight and a half inches mahogany with a dragon heartstring core.  They continued their jaunt through Diagon Alley until all of Yugi's supplies were obtained, and the boy found himself back in the Leaky Cauldron.

"You will get another letter from me, Mr. Motou.  Study your books, but remember, _do not perform any magic_.  Regardless of your temptations.  It is against wizarding law to perform underage wizardry.  You will have to face the consequences if you choose to disobey this." The man began to walk toward the fireplace, but turned around to voice one more piece of advice, "If you'd like, I could owl some of your future classmates and see when they are planning their excursion to Diagon Alley.  I'm sure some of them would be more than happy to help an incoming student… if, of course, you'd like that?"

  
Yugi thought for a moment before responding, "Yes, sir.  I think I _would like that."_

"Very well.  I'll see about contacting them.  Although it would be nice to know what house you will be in first.  Perhaps I could arrange for you to floo to Hogwarts to be sorted.  People in similar houses often have similar personalities.  Enjoy yourself, Yugi."

And without waiting for a response, the professor was gone.

*

*

*

_Fin.  I just kinda got tired of writing.  You should be proud, all my other fics on other accounts are, like, a grand total of 1000 words for three chapters.  I'm just more into this one, I suppose… *sigh*_

_To all you Harry lovers out there, he'll be in the next chapter, I promise.  Don't worry, it'll be the Weasley's that Dumbledore asks to meet Yugi.  Meh, I know, **typical Yu-Gi-Oh crossover.  Sorry.  I think it'll have a better plot though.  No Ryou or Malik, as far as I know… wh00t.  If you want them as major characters, though, **tell me**.  I cater to my reviewers.**_

_Thanks to my lovely reviewers:_

**_ruth_****_ 4 kai_**

****

**_duenna_****__**

****

**_Cherry-San_**

****
    
    **_Destiny's Dragon _**

****

_I hope I updated in a timely fashion for you. ^^_

**_Personally _**_I think the review button is blue, rather than purple, but, meh, I'm probably just color-blind.  No matter what color it is, **press it** and leave me a pretty **review**.  Gracias._


	3. Occurences

_A/N: Wh00t! Eight reviews on a chapter?  That's, like, almost a record for me. ;)  Since people are so encouraging, I'm going to tell a little bit of what you can expect.  By popular demand, I'm bring Ryou and Malik into this fic, but they will **not** be central characters.  Yugi is the main character of this fic.  There will not be an eighth Millennium Item, and there will be no new Millennium Item holders.  I strongly dislike making new characters or items.  That's what FictionPress is for._

_This chapter is all about our favorite Harry. :D And, yes, the Weasley's will be the ones meeting Yugi, but I never said they'd be **nice about it.  They're going to be a bit… cold toward Yugi at first… but they will be friendlier later.**_

_Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue._

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

*

*

*

**_Occurrences_**

****

_Summer in Little Whinging, __Surrey_ – 1997__

*

_'SIRIUS!'___

A sixteen year old boy with black tousled hair suddenly opened his emerald eyes after what had been a particularly haunting recurring dream.  The death of Harry Potter's godfather still lingered in the boy's mind, despite his efforts to stop it.

Shaking the dream off, Harry looked around his tiny quarters, his cousin's old junk heap, to see his faithful owl perched on top of her cage with a letter.

"Mornin' Hedwig.  From Ron, I suppose?" He questioned sleepily.  He opened the letter to see it was indeed from his friend.

_Harry,_

_The plan is still to floo over to your house today, but mum told me to be sure you're rested, we'll be out late.  She got a letter from Dumbledore asking us to meet up with a foreign student in Diagon Alley today.  I don't know much, but he's in Gryffindor and he's joining our year._

_Hermione's just arrived; mum says we have to go.  See you at __noon__._

_Ron_

Harry smiled.  It had to have been the shortest letter he'd ever received from the redhead, but at least it was a letter.  Not much arrived by way of mail to the wizard residing at Number Four, Privet Drive.  Glancing at his clock, which read ten in the morning, he quickly got dressed and packed his few possessions in his trunk.

*

Two and a half hours later found Harry in the sitting room of his aunt and uncle's home in front of the fireplace.  Bored with waiting, he absentmindedly stroked Hedwig's head while reading his birthday present from Hermione, _Hogwarts: A History.  As he neared the third chapter, however, his thoughts were interrupted by a crash and the appearance of his best friend, Ron Weasley._

The redheaded boy was quite a comical sight.  His normally freckled face was now covered in soot, and his hair had become an interesting shade of black.  He brushed himself off and turned to his laughing friend.

"Hiya, Harry!  Ready to go?  Fred and George'll be here any second.  Mum says we need to hurry." Moments later, Ron's twin brothers appeared by his side, much cleaner then their younger brother.  Harry suspected they had more than a little to do with it.

"Mum's having a fit back home," George said in a nonchalant tone.

"Going on and on about Dumbledore and his odd quirks about asking everyone to do things at the most inconvenient times." Fred continued.

Ron simply nodded and grabbed Hedwig's cage, "C'mon, we have to be getting back home."

Surprised by the brevity of the visit, Harry numbly grabbed his belongings and followed his friends through the fireplace.

*

Harry was greeted briefly at the Burrow by the Weasley clan.  Mrs. Weasley barely spared him a glance in her tirade to her husband.

"I'm sure Albus thinks it's for the best, Molly –"

"But, _Arthur_, why _us_?  He knows how much stress Harry is under, it's unfair of him to be pushing him into difficult situations."

Harry knew they were discussing the 'foreign' student they were supposed to meet in Diagon Alley.  Truthfully, the raven-haired boy wasn't worried about the meeting, but everyone around him seemed to treat him as if he were very fragile.  Not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation, he edged away from the fireplace and bolted up the stairs to Ron's room with his belongings.

There he found Ron waiting with Hedwig.  "See what I mean, mate?  It's terrible.  I don't even think there's a good _reason for her to be so upset."  He looked quizzically at Harry, "is there?"_

"No, not really.  I mean, Dumbledore's probably doing what he thinks is best.  But, I wish he'd stop being so trusting.  Doesn't anyone else think it's a _little_ odd that there's a new foreign student?  Why couldn't he have just stayed at the school he was at?  Why Hogwarts?"

"You haven't heard their whole conversation, Harry,"  Hermione stepped into the room and made her way into the conversation, "This isn't a _transfer student, it's a new student entirely.  He's never been to a school for magic.  Why, I don't know.  That's all I've heard."_

Ron gaped at Hermione, "You _listened in?"  Ron exclaimed.   He turned to Harry and grinned, "We're rubbing off on her…"_

A voice belonging to Mrs. Weasley interrupted them from the bottom of the stairs, "If you're done up there, it's time to go, we're already late."

*

Yugi sat at a booth near a window in the Leaky Cauldron.  Dumbledore had owled him the day before to tell him a wizarding family would be picking him up at precisely one 'o clock.

He'd flooed over to Hogwarts two days ago to be sorted into one of the four houses.  He found the experience of traveling by fireplace not altogether pleasant.  As he arrived in Dumbledore's office, however, he felt the experience had been well worth it.

The walls of the office were covered in portraits.  Not _regular_ portraits, though, these portraits _moved_.  Several seemingly old items surrounded him.  Swords, armor, and other ancient artifacts, not to mention the beautiful red bird that sat perched near the desk.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Motou.  I hope you found your way without too much trouble." The voice of Albus Dumbledore rang out in the silent room.

Yugi nodded, rather unsure of his voice.  This place seemed so fantastical, he could scarce believe it was real.

"If you'll sit here – " the professor motioned to a stool, "This hat will sort you." He picked up a ragged hat sitting on the desk.

"S – sir, what is that?"

"Why, it's a sorting hat!  It'll put you right where you belong.  Hasn't made too many mistakes in its long life." He continued after seeing Yugi's blank look, "It looks inside your mind to see where you would fit best."

/But, then, won't it see you?/

//I don't know, aibou, it's best if I wait in my soul room.  I'll try not to influence it, but, then, I'm not even sure what it will do.//

/Hai.  I suppose./  Yugi reluctantly sat on the rickety stool and allowed the professor to set the hat on his head.  Almost immediately, a voice spoke.

"Hmmm, very difficult decision.  _Very difficult indeed.  Not Slytherin, no, too kind-hearted for that.  You've got a sharp mind.  Quick to understand, but Ravenclaw's not the house for you… not Hufflepuff, either, you've a loyal personality, but courageous enough to make an excellent GRYFFINDOR."_

Dumbledore took the hat from Yugi and smiled.  "Congratulations, you're a Gryffindor.  I daresay I was not expecting that." He chuckled, "But one can never tell.  Very well, you can head back to Diagon Alley, I need to owl some of your new classmates." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Unfortunately, I know very well that the majority of the boys in your new house will be somewhat… unavailable.  And I'm not going to send the Brown or Patil family to welcome you to the wizarding world.  They can be a bit, shall we say, tiresome.  No, I'll contact the Weasley's."

Yugi nodded dumbly.  He hadn't a clue what the older wizard was going on about.  Moments before he was going to retreat for a slight nap in his soul room, the old man finished his ramblings and turned to the boy.

"But I shouldn't tire you with that now, young man.  I'll contact you when I've received the response." His tone carried finality, and with those words, Yugi left.

And upon receiving the letter from Dumbledore telling him he would be meeting the 'Weasley's', Yugi was, to say the least, nervous.  He'd no idea how to act, and meeting adults was all very well, but peers?  He heaved a sigh, he should do this sooner rather than later.

The clock behind him struck one fifteen.  Yugi hollowly wondered if he'd been forgotten.  Not long after that thought, however, Tom's voice made its way to Yugi's ears, "Mr. Motou… room 7.  But, ah, he's right there."

Yugi turned his head to catch his first glimpse of a wizarding family.

*  
  
*  
  
*

_Another chapter done.__  Yay!  I know, slight cliffie, but, meh, you'd have gotten tired of writing, too.  Besides, I'm hungry._

_Thanks to my lovely reviewers:_

**_Xyza_****__**

****

**_Duenna_**

****

**_Cherry-San_**

****

**_Destiny's Dragon_**

****

**_Ruth 4 kai_**

****

**_Star_**

****

**_Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru_**

****

**_Curtis Zidane Ziraa_**__

_You all are the reason I continue!_

_Hope you enjoyed.  Anything you want to say, whether you hated it, loved it, etc., please, review!  I know this chapter was kinda… icky, but, meh, I've been envisioning the **next chapter, so, I know it'll be better. ;)**_

_Press the button._


	4. Unexpected Rivals

_A/N: Before I continue, I think I need to say that Yugi and the 'powers' of his item will be explained to Dumbledore.  Yugi's past (my own interpretation), and how the powers of the pharaoh/the item will aide the wizarding community in their battle against ickle Voldy-Poo.  Because what would the purpose of a classic crossover be without Yugi helping Dumbledore take care of Voldemort in some way?_

_I had a few people ask why Harry and Co. would be less than friendly.  I shall explain: Dumbledore was the person that asked the Weasley's to help.  He's in charge of admittance to Hogwarts, and in the past he's made some less than stellar choices for teachers, what's to say he doesn't make bad decisions about the **students he admits?  With a history like Harry's, and the year he's just had, he's not going to just trust anyone Dumbledore tells him to.**_

_On with the ficcy.___

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.  – insert corny 'don't own, don't sue' joke here – comprenez-vous?_

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**_Unexpected Rivals_**

_Summer in __London__, _England___ – 1997_

*

Yugi turned his head to catch his first glimpse of a wizarding family.

A group of redheads, Yugi counted six, looked over to the booth where the foreign boy sat.  A boy with messy black hair and an odd scar on his forehead, and a girl with a mess of brown hair were with them.  They looked hassled and upset.

//Be careful, aibou, that woman looks like she's ready to pounce.  Should I take over?  You seem nervous.//

/Hai, I am.  According to the professor, they've been at the school together for five years already.  What will they think of me?/

//If you'd like, I can take over.// The pharaohs voice reiterated.

/That would be good./

The millennium item glowed briefly as Yami Yugi took control of the body they shared.  His violet eyes turned crimson, but, in the shadows of the Leaky Cauldron, no one in the Weasley family noticed the change.

"Are you Yugi Motou?"  The woman with flaming red hair asked.

"Yes, I presume you are Mrs. Weasley?  Professor Dumbledore wrote me a letter about you." Yami smiled brightly, much as his hikari would, hoping to leave a good impression on the Weasleys.  He cursed inwardly at his inability to hide the accent Yugi had tried so valiantly to cover.

She appeared to be taken aback by the polite tone of the foreign boy.  His accent was indeed different, but she did not trust the boy, despite Albus' belief in his innocence.  She replied curtly, "Yes.  I am.  These  are Fred, George," she motioned to the twins, "Ginny, and Ron.  And Ron's friends, Hermione and Harry." Yugi looked at each of them in turn.

"Pleasure to meet you." He responded, put off slightly by her lingering cold tone. "So, which of you are the fifth years?"

/They don't seem too friendly./ Yugi stated through their mind-link rather bluntly.

Yami inwardly gave a snort of laughter, //Hai, hikari, they don't.  I wonder what's gotten them so tense.  Something the professor obviously neglected to tell us.//

Harry, Ron, and Hermione introduced themselves as Hogwarts' fifth years.  Mrs. Weasley glanced at the group and at Tom, then turned to her other three children, "Come on now, let's leave them in peace for a bit.  We need to stop at Gringotts." She addressed Ron, "Meet us at Madame Malkin's in half an hour, dear, Ginny needs new robes."

Ron nodded.  Near her mother, Yami smiled slightly as he heard the young redhead girl whining, "But _mum_ why do _they_ always get to stay and meet the new people?  Can't _I stay?  _Please_?"_

"No, Ginny.  He's not in your year."

"But _mum!" and with that, the five other Weasley's exited the Leaky Cauldron._

The three fifth years sat down at 'Yugi's' table.  After the brief shuffling of chairs, they were met by an uncomfortable silence.  Yami cleared his throat, "So… - "

"Who exactly _are you?" Hermione interjected.  She glared at the odd boy, then began talking to Ron and Harry.  Yami finally recognized the cold undertones in their voices, they didn't __trust him.  Dumbledore clearly had a bit to explain.  Unless they were always like this.  Which Yami doubted, owing to the fact that Dumbledore had asked for them to visit him in the first place.  Why would the professor send people that didn't trust newcomers?  It didn't make any sense.  So __something must have happened to make them so uptight._

/You're thinking too much./

//Gomen, Yugi.  I didn't realize the link was open.  But it's true.//

/I know.  Let me take over./

//Are you sure?  These people could potentially be dangerous.  They _are wizards…//_

/Wizards that can't use their magic outside of school without having their wands broken by the ministry./

//Oh.  Where'd you learn _that?//_

/Just let me take over./

//Probably good.// The spirit sighed, //I was about ready to - //

/I don't really want to know what you were about to do.  It was probably either very gruesome or it involved the Shadow Realm./ Yami laughed in his soul room.

The transformation went unnoticed by the trio, still talking amongst themselves.  Something about owls.  Yugi stood up and began walking toward the door.  Hermione glanced up and spoke incredulously, "Where do you think you're going?  We thought you _wanted to meet people from your year."_

"I wanted to meet people, yes, but I didn't want to be an imposition."  Yugi took a deep breath before beginning his miniature rant against the three, "Something's obviously happened here that I don't know about.  You don't trust me.  I understand that.  I probably wouldn't trust me either." He laughed quietly and added in an undertone, "Well, I probably _would, but I'm very naïve.  But I thought you might give me a chance.  Since I don't know what's caused you to be so… cold, I can't make you change your opinions about me.  Since you're probably justified in your opinions, I'll let you know that if you ever __do decide I'm not against you, I'll be there as a friend."  With that, Yugi turned and headed to his room._

//Well handled, hikari.  Though, I'm not sure I would have been quite that forgiving.//

/What if they decide to trust me, though?  I don't want to be that… unapproachable.  It's unnerving./

//Hai.  I think you've done what is best, but I still don't understand why they had to be so cold.// The pharaoh paused for a moment, //Should you write Dumbledore?//

/I will.  But first I want to send a letter to Jounouchi.  I'll tell him something about a boarding school out here that's offered to take me in./

//Why not tell him everything?  You told Sugoroku.//

/My grandfather is the only family I have.  He needs to know.  Besides, a book I was reading for school specifies that only immediate family can know about the magical abilities of their relatives.  Jou, despite the fact that he's constantly at the Game Shop, is not family./

//I see.  I suppose it makes sense.  It just seems to be a horrible waste of talent, being able to do magic and not flaunting it in front of certain tomb robbers…//

Yugi laughed.  Bakura… he hadn't seen much of the boy, or his less than trustworthy counter-part.  The robber had promised Yami he would no longer use his methods to attain the Millennium Items, and disappeared almost entirely from both the pharaoh's and his host's life.  Needless to say, Yugi wasn't altogether happy with the arrangement, as he'd considered Ryou a friend, despite the workings of the spirit inside him.

*

"D'you think we should've been nicer?" The redheaded boy asked Hermione.

"He didn't _seem like he was untrustworthy.  He actually seemed rather nice."  Harry stated._

Hermione sighed, "I don't know…"  the bushy-haired girl lay her head on her arms, "I don't know."

"Fancy that, Hermione doesn't know something."  Seeing it wasn't helping the situation, Ron changed the subject quickly, "But she certainly knew something on her exams."  He let out a long whistle, "Fourteen O.W.L.'s, can you believe it?  That's higher than Percy…"

*

Dumbledore scanned the letter he received from the young Mr. Motou.  Letting out a sigh of frustration he began his response.

He voiced his concerns to no one in particular, though the phoenix beside his desk seemed to have no objections to the old wizard disturbing the peaceful silence, "Maybe I should have told him about these past few years… he is a fifth year now… maybe if he knew what Harry's been through." He stroked Fawkes' head, "Perhaps it was a bad idea to invite someone to meet with Yugi."

Finishing the letter, he came to an official-looking envelope.  "The Ministry of Magic,  hmm?"  He opened it and smiled, "Seems Fudge is listening to old Dumbledore once more.  Two more students.  Amazing, eh Fawkes?"

The phoenix gave only a squawk of affirmation before closing its eyes to sleep.

*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
_I've made Dumbledore senile, haven't I?  I'm **very sorry about that.  I didn't know a better way to voice what he was thinking than… voicing it. ;) sorry.  And I know it's a **slight **cliffie again, but I didn't know where to end it without it being stupid.  But, just so you all know, ****yes Ryou and Malik ****will be going to Hogwarts.**_

_Thanks to my lovely reviewers_

**_Curtis Zidane Ziraa_**

****

**_manga_nut_**_ – interesting review, by the way._

**_Duenna_**

****

**_Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru_**

****

**_Hillary _**_– I read that fic, pity it hasn't been updated in ages_

**_Cherry-San_**

****

**_Jenniyah_**

****

**_Mariel1337_**

****

**_Destiny's Dragon_**

****

**_ruth_****_ 4 kai_**

****

_I can't promise updates so frequently anymore, but expect at least one once a week from here on out.  I have school, and last week was exams, meaning a lot of time to write.  I hope I can write more often, though.  I love getting reviews!_


	5. The Hogwarts Express

_A/N: I'm popping out these chapters a lot more quickly than I'd intended.  Kinda crazy.  I finish one chapter, start another.  Without reviews.  Weird._

_I have to say this, because I got one semi-negative review.  Which is great, I love criticism, but I have a reason for not making Seto go.  I'll explain parts of it within the fic, but he 'politely declined' the invitation.  Seto feels obligated to continue caring for his younger brother, as Mokuba will not be a wizard, he also has a business to run.  Going to Hogwarts would not have positive effects on his company._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh.  I simply manipulate them to my will._

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

*

*

*

**_The Hogwarts Express_**

****

_Summer in __London__, _England___ – 1997_

_*_

//Wake _up_!  The car Dumbledore had them send will be here _soon_.// Excitement was evident in Yami Yugi's voice as he tried to wake his other half. //_You're_ supposed to be the one that's excited!//

/'M tired, Yami,/ his hikari retorted with a yawn.

//Well, you wouldn't be if you hadn't stayed up all night packing.  You haven't even got a decent amount of stuff to _pack./_

The boy climbed out of his bed none too hastily. "I'm up, happy?" He voiced aloud.

//Very.//

"No." Another voice interjected.  Surprised, Yugi looked for its source, "Your hair is absolutely _abominable!  You really ought to do something about it."_

/Is that the _mirror_ that's talking to me?/

//So it would seem.  Odd thing to give a personality to, don't you think?//

/This early in the morning?  No, I don't think, Yami.  But for now, I'm just going to ignore it.  Inanimate objects really shouldn't insult those that have it in their power to break them./

//Hush, hikari, just get ready.  You don't need to be cranky.  You only have twenty minutes…//

/Hai.  Sorry, Yami./

Despite the objections of the mirror, Yugi continued to ready himself for the day ahead.

*

"Ron!  Get _down here, we have to __go!" Mrs. Weasley's voice carried up the stairs to her youngest son._

"Coming, mum!" Ron's voice returned.  "Honestly… the way she says it, it seems I don't _want_ to go back to Hogwarts," He said in an undertone, heard only by his best friend.

"Well, you do take a very long time to get ready, Ron.  I've already carried down all my bags." Harry's voice was mocking, and a grin overtook his face as he watched his friend struggle to carry all his belongings.  "Here, give one to me."

"Thanks, mate." As they reached the car, one which the ministry had provided for the Weasley's, he looked thoughtful, "Do you think that boy with the funny hair'll be on the train?"

"Well, he's going to Hogwarts, I would _think he is." They sat in the back of the car, and were soon joined by Hermione, "Do you think he'll be there?"_

"Who?  The short foreign boy?  I don't know.  Professor Dumbledore might have taken extra measures to make sure he got to Hogwarts, but I think he'll still send him to Hogwarts by the train.  I mean, Harry had to go by train his first year.  And he barely got there, it was barely by chance that his aunt and uncle were headed to London.  Dumbledore must have _known he would find a way.  I'm pretty sure he'll be on the train."_

Within a few more minutes, the trio arrived at Kings Cross Station.  Piling their belongings onto a cart, they searched for platforms nine and ten.

*

/He's insane.  Platform Nine and Three Quarters?  That can't exist.  Look, platform nine, platform ten, but nothing between!/

//Calm down, aibou.  Look, isn't that the family Dumbledore sent to meet you in Diagon Alley?  Just follow them.//

Yugi watched in astonishment as the girl he remembered as Ginny ran with her trolley toward a barrier dividing platforms nine and ten, and disappeared as she hit the wall.

/I have to run through a wall?/

//It would seem that way.//

Yugi took a deep breath and walked toward where he'd just seen the girl disappear.  Before he reached it, however, he heard a familiar voice, "Yugi?"

He spun around to see none other than his pale, white-haired friend approached him, "Ryou!  But, what are you doing here?"

"Same reason as you, I expect.  We thought you'd be back last week, then Jou got a letter from you saying you'd be at a boarding school, and a strange man approached me in the street asking me to go to Hogwarts."  He sighed heavily and took a look around, "But now that I'm here, I'm beginning to think it was a hoax."

"I don't think so.  I just saw a girl run to the divider and disappear.  It _looked_ easy enough."

Ryou looked skeptically at Yugi, "If you're sure."

*

"Bloody Hell!" A certain redhead exclaimed as he searched for a compartment on the Hogwarts' Express.

Hermione looked at her friend incredulously, "Ron!"

"What?  There's not a single compartment left on this train.  _Why couldn't we have left earlier, again?"_

"Because you were dawdling, you stupid prat." Harry pointed out.

Ron grinned guiltily, "Oh.  Right.  Sorry." The group approached the end of the train where they heard two people talking in a strange tongue.

Yugi and Ryou sat opposite each other talking animatedly, unseeing of the four students that had gathered outside their door.

"So, how was the end of the tournament?  My yami was awfully upset he didn't make the finals.  He was even more upset Jounouchi made did."

"It was… challenging.  There are so many new cards over here I've never even _heard of, and a lot of them are so much more powerful."_

"Hai.  But you made it.  That's more than we can say." Ryou said, rather dejectedly.

"Through luck."

//I refuse to admit it was luck.//

/I'm trying to make him _feel_ better, Yami.  He's my friend, he doesn't talk to you half as much as he does to me.  I don't want him to be angry at me just because you're a better strategist than his other half…/

//But _I_ do.// The dark half whimpered from his soul room.  Yugi laughed.

Ron coughed from the doorway, causing the pair to look up suddenly.

"Ron Weasley, right?" Yugi asked timidly, "Hermione, Harry, and Ginny."

The redheaded girl piped up, "We were wondering if we might share the compartment with you, everywhere else is full…"

Ron elbowed his younger sister and grinned apologetically as Yugi replied, "Sure.  There's plenty of room." He looked to Ryou, "We don't mind sharing."

The group sat down, rather uncomfortably taking over the other half of the compartment.  They were silent, and obviously afraid to speak in the foreign boys' presence.

"They won't bite, you know," another voice familiar to Yugi piped in, "Believe me, I've done a lot more than any of you have that might make them."

"Malik?" Ryou's voice came first, "You _can't be here.  Why __are you here?"_

"Because I'm going on vacation." The Egyptian's voice retorted sarcastically, "Why do you _think I'm here, Bakura?  I thought we called a truce."_

"Hai.  We did.  Gomen, Malik." He looked toward Yugi who had become suddenly very interested in _Hogwarts: A History_. "Congratulations, _pharaoh.  Knew you'd win."_

//I'm taking over.//

/But - / The Millennium Item hanging around Yugi's neck glowed briefly as the violet-eyed teen looked up at the Egyptian.  His eyes were no longer violet, but crimson, as they looked upon Malik Ishtal.

"Of course.  When haven't I?" Amusement was evident in the former pharaoh's voice.

The Egyptian laughed as he sat beside Yami Yugi, "True, true."

The four others in the compartment looked at each other with disbelief.  Not just one, but _three new students.  Dumbledore had gone mad.  This only made it official.  Even in light of events in the former year, he'd seen fit to invite three new, unknown students into his school._

*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
_Sorry this one took so long.  I've been really tired lately.  ~yawns~ Next chapter will be out next… Saturday or Sunday.  I promise._

_Thanks to my lovely reviewers:_

**_duenna_****__**

****

**_hobbitfeet13_**

****

**_Destiny's Dragon_**

****

**_ruth_****_ 4 kai_**

****

**_jadedcalista_****__**

****

**_Curtis Zidane Ziraa _**_– I will explain about Seto later.  I promise. _

****

**_Hillary_**

****

**_manga_****_-nut  -__ *sigh* your reviews will never cease to amuse me…_**

**_Chaos Valkyrie _**_– I **love** your HP crossover so far. I'm amazed no one has reviewed.  Honestly…_

_Review.__ You know you want to._


	6. The Sorting Hat

_A/N: So, I'm typing this sooner than I'd expected, but I got kinda… suddenly sick, so, amidst my coughing and movie-watching, I thought I'd turn out another chapter._

_Did I give Malik a yami in here?  I don't think I did, but if it seems like it, sorry!  I'm kinda confused by the whole Malik thing in general, but from what I gather, Malik's 'yami' was created by himself, right?  He's kinda psychopathic… sort of… hmm… I should shut up now._

_If you have anything to add to this, I'd appreciate tips on how to continue…I can't **personally buy any manga.**_

_And, as I said, this is Yugi-centric, so I'm not going to include thoughts of Ryou to Bakura, or thoughts in general, with the exception of Harry's.  It makes it easier for me, and isn't so obvious to the reader… comprende?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter… if only, if only…_

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

*

*

*

**_The Sorting Hat_**__

_Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry – 1997_

*

"So, where are you three from, exactly?" Hermione broke into the conversation the three foreigners were having.

Yami Yugi spoke up first, "Well, Ryou and I are from Japan.  Malik is from Egypt."

The other two nodded in agreement, "Yugi and I live, er, lived, in Domino.  We weren't friends, exactly, but close enough." Ryou added tentatively.

"More like enemies…" Malik added in a harsh undertone, earning a glare from the other Japanese students.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "But why didn't you come to Hogwarts _before_?  Why now?  And, for that matter, why Hogwarts?"

Harry and Ron looked at their friend in amazement.  Harry broke the silence that followed her outburst, "Maybe we should give them a chance, Hermione.  I don't trust Dumbledore anymore, either, but there must be a _reason_ they're here." He looked to the three strangers for support, receiving only blank looks in return.  Sighing, he continued, "Let them defend themselves before we judge them."

Hermione looked up incredulously at her raven-haired friend before responding grudgingly, "Fine."

/Can I have control back?  _Please_, Yami?/

//I suppose.// Yugi's spirit replied, relinquishing control to his hikari.

Yugi took in a deep breath and looked at Malik and Ryou momentarily before starting, "Well, to make a long story short, I found my way into the Leaky Cauldron and was told I was a wizard.  Tom contacted Professor Dumbledore, and, well, he got me here." He paused, "That really was quite short, but it's all you really need to know."

"Why were you in London in the first place?" Ron questioned.

"Duel Monsters." Yugi replied simply.  Seeing their puzzled faces, he expanded, "It's a game, there was a tournament I was participating in.  After it was over, they had to change my hotel because I had another day to wait before my flight, and the one I was staying in was booked for the night.  I got lost and found the Leaky Cauldron."

"But what about them?" Hermione gestured to the other two.

Ryou spoke up, "Well, apparently Dumbledore contacted the Ministry, because about a week after Yugi was supposed to return to Domino, a man approached me in the street and told me I was a wizard.  It was rather frightening, actually…" he added in afterthought, "But I figured, if I did what he said, and touched the key he'd given me, which he said would transport me to Kings Cross station, even if it didn't work, I had nothing to lose.  It _did work, though, and now I'm here."_

Hermione seemed to be loosening up.  Her glare was severely diminished, but still slightly suspicious as she turned to Malik, eyebrows raised.

"Same as Ryou.  Only the person that told _me I was a wizard showed up in my bedroom." He looked thoughtful, "_That_ was frightening."_

Hermione had the shadow of a smile on her face before she asked a final question, "But why Hogwarts?"

Yugi again spoke, "The professor said that Japan didn't have any magic schools because of a revolt, or something… that's why Ryou and I weren't invited.  Malik… well…"

"I have a suspicion the reason I was never invited is because Egyptian magic schools had no idea I, or my family, existed.  We're, well, rather secluded." Malik smiled apologetically.

"I see…" Hermione stated.

Trying to break the tension, Ron began awkwardly, "So… what houses do you two think you'll be in?"

"Houses?" Ryou said faintly.  "You mean, we'll be separated?"

Yugi nodded, "Yep.  I'm a Gryffindor."

"And what other houses are there?" Malik began, and was quickly answered by Hermione, whose inhibitions about the group were, apparently, gone.

*

Two hours, many explanations of the previous year, and a visit from Malfoy later, the four Gryffindors and the new students arrived at Hogwarts.

"So _that's _Hogwarts?" Yugi whispered in awe.

Harry grinned, "Yep.  But haven't you been here before?  You know, to be sorted?"

"I've never seen the _outside_.  Wow…"

Yugi's amazement was shared by the other foreigners as well, and remained as they reached the Great Hall, where Dumbledore stood at the head table and motioned to Ryou and Malik to stand to the side.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." The wizened wizard began majestically, "We have what promises to be an exciting year ahead of us, with new students to join the sixth year, and a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher I am _more_ than sure most of you will recognize," He motioned to a man in ragged robes sitting at the end of the staff table, "Professor Remus Lupin." The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers at the announcement, but was quickly subdued by the Headmaster, "Let the sorting begin!"

At those words, the hat seated on the stool in front of the head table began to sing, to the shock of the first year population.  Yugi, however, took the opportunity to discuss the happenings of the day with his yami.

/Do you think they trust us, now?/

//Who?  Oh, I think they do quite a bit more than they did.  I can understand why they don't trust us.  Must've been quite a year, their fifth.//

/Hai.  It explains a lot… what house do you think Ryou and Malik will be in?/

//Any house but Gryffindor,// Yami replied curtly.

/Aww, but what fun would that be?  I could use _someone to talk to, you know…/_

//Talk to your new friends.  Or me.//

/Someone that knows about _you.  It's difficult to have a spirit trapped in my body.  I don't think they should know yet.  If ever.  But Ryou knows already.  We can, you know, _confide_ in each other./_

//Hmph.//

Yugi sighed.  He knew his other half disliked Ryou's yami, but he couldn't help it if he wanted company, /Just because you don't like the tomb robber doesn't mean I have to be lonely.  You _did_ call a truce with him.  You ought to honor it./

//Stop being reasonable.// Yugi chuckled inwardly, //It's almost time for them to be sorted.//

Yugi glanced up to see the group of first years gathered in front of the staff table had diminished to a very few.  After the final student was sorted to Hufflepuff, the Headmaster stood once more.

"It is with pleasure that I present three new students.  I urge you to treat them with respect, as they will be in their sixth years here.  With all luck, they will be completely caught up with their peers by late March.  Please, make them feel welcome." He nodded toward Ryou and Malik to make their way to the front, then to Yugi to join them, "Mr. Yugi Motou was sorted to Gryffindor previously," He motioned for Yugi to sit back down, "but Mr. Ishtal and Bakura have not yet had the opportunity."

Professor McGonagall lifted the hat again and called, "Bakura, Ryou."

Ryou timidly made his way to the stool and sat, looking up fearfully as the hat was lowered onto his head.  He sat for a few long minutes before the hat called, "SLYTH – "

It never got a chance to place the albino boy in Slytherin, however.  The boy's grip on the stool obviously tightened as he mentally pleaded with the hat.  Finally, the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR." Relief evident in his features, he sat down beside Yugi at the Gryffindor table.  Yugi raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.  He was having enough problems in his own mind pacifying his furious other half.

McGonagall cleared her throat, slightly put off by the unusual behavior of the hat, "Ishtal, Malik."

Malik sat down with a resolved look on his face.  After nearly a minute, the hat called, "GRYFFINDOR," and with a smirk, the Egyptian sat down beside his Japanese friends.

Professor Dumbledore stood a final time before his students to say a word before the feast began, "Congratulations.  I hope everyone can find it in their hearts to be understanding of the abilities of our new Gryffindors.  Tuck in!"

Food appeared in front of the students and staff and the hall erupted in noise.

"What was _that_ about?" Yugi inquired of Ryou.

"Well, Yami got a little upset that he wasn't the only one picking through my mind, so… he, well… he started threatening the hat.  It thought _he'd have been perfect for Slytherin, but I stopped __him before it could put me in that awful house.  I kept thinking of that Malfoy…" Ryou shuddered, then shrugged and began eating._

Yugi laughed and looked at Malik, "Well, what'd it say to you?"

"That I shouldn't be so pushy." Yugi raised his eyebrows, "Well, I didn't want to be _alone in a house, now, did I?  So I told him he would sort me into Gryffindor or face my scissors.  He gave in after a bit of persuading." He ignored their incredulous glances and concentrated on the food in front of him, "Ugh, I __hate meat."_

*

"Before you depart to your common rooms, I must burden you all with another announcement," Professor McGonagall stood beside Dumbledore at the staff table, "It is my duty to inform you that the first Hogsmeade trip is scheduled for the twentieth of this month.  All forms from students third year and up are due in my office by the nineteenth.  This trip was moved forward due to the construction in Hogsmeade for the majority of October."

Dumbledore stood beside her, "There will also be no leaving school grounds without the supervision of a professor.  The boundaries are marked by the closest edge of the lake and Forbidden Forest, which is, as the name suggests, _forbidden_." The old professor's mouth curved in a smile as he finished, "Prefects, please lead students to their houses."

*

*

*

_And, in the midst of a coughing fit, I finish!_

_Thanks to my lovely reviews:_

**_Cherry-San_**

****

**_Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru_**

****

**_Destiny's Dragon_**

****

**_ruth_****_ 4 kai_**

****

**_Curtis Zidane Ziraa_**

****

**_Kanika_****_ Meskhenet___**

_I hope this chapter was ok… I'm kinda out of it.  My throat is absolutely killing me, and I'm ready to murder whoever keeps playing Train on the radio.  I mean, I love Train, but this is getting ridiculous.  Ooh, look, snow…_

**_I was wondering if anyone might be so kind to write me a duel between either Yami Yugi and Malik or Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura for a future chapter.  I STINK AT WRITING DUELS!  Please help!  If you want to, tell me you will in a review and email the duel at xoleil@yahoo.co.uk.___**

****

_If I don't get any volunteers, I'll keep asking.  If I don't **ever** get a volunteer, sorry, there won't be any duels. :'( So, please, help me?_

_Please review!_


End file.
